


It Only Takes a Minute

by dxchess



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, always wear protection kids.”, casually vomits our 2k words while bored at work, riding a motorcycle without protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxchess/pseuds/dxchess
Summary: Rose isn’t around much but Red wants to get to know her better which is proving difficult. Enter Cassandra with a plan. Women go crazy bout a sharp dressed man.





	It Only Takes a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been hella bored at work these past two days and with access to my google docs and a word processor I was able to spin this out of my head. Enjoy!

It had been around a month since the girls started living in the house, not that anyone had seen that awful much of them honestly. Cassandra worked all the hours she could and rarely came around after the initial week and as for Rosemary well, not an evening went by where she wasn't attending some party or gathering and would refuse to eat anything instead disappearing upstairs only to return some hours later in some magnificent evening dress that always seemed to cling to her body as though it were her own skin.

 

One evening in particular after she'd refused dinner and vanished upstairs to prepare for her evenings engagement and returned in a dress that of course caused a stir amongst the household occupants, this one clinging to her body like liquid mercury. A flowing gown of molten silver with a long slit along one side revealing a pale leg ending in a rather lethal looking stiletto shoe,

 

**“I won't be back. Don't wait up”** she announced before leaving the house with nothing but the smell of her perfume lingering.

 

Cassandra got a glimpse of Red Harvest from the corner of her eye and sighed. Clearly the man was besotted with Rose or at least infatuated, it always happened of course and wherever they went Rose always seemed to leave a trail of broken hearts in her wake and Cass never paid much heed to it, men became infatuated with Rose, she had her fun and they moved on. This time however it seemed as though her interference might be required, if for nothing else than to keep their relationship with the group on good terms especially since Sam seemed as though he would love nothing more than to turn the girls in at the slightest opportunity for any minor slight.

 

The blonde studied Red Harvest's face and sighed, this would require action on her part, lucky enough she'd noticed the look of infatuation earlier in their time knowing the seven men who'd come into their lives and had expected something like this to happen,

 

**“Come with me”** she instructed,  **“and don't ask questions”**

 

Red Harvest simply nodded and followed the blonde up to the second level of the house where his room was located, he was again instructed by Cassandra this time to wait and when she came back she presented him with a rather fine looking suit which upon inspection appeared to be tailored to him,

 

**“When did you?”**

 

**“Didn't I say not to ask questions, now put that on and meet me downstairs. The party is invite only but lucky for you I don't want to go”**

 

Cassandra left Red Harvest to dress and waited for him downstairs, Rose had left her car but Cassandra knew better than to take it to the party she would have to give prince charming directions and let him go on his own, the plan would only work that way after all since Rose was … sensitive, with who drove her car. When he did appear again in the suit she'd chosen for him Cassandra gave her invitation to Red Harvest along with directions on how to find the party Rose was at.

 

* * *

 

The party was being held uptown in some lavish loft with a rooftop garden, when he arrived Red Harvest handed the keys to his bike to a teenager in an oversized jacket who promptly named it a 'sweet ride' after flicking his light cigarette to the kerb in amazement,

 

**“Take care of it”** Red told the boy knowing full well once his back was turned the young man would take the bike around the block at least once, he laughed slightly knowing that if it were him in the oversized jacket at that age he most certainly would have done the same.

 

The elevator in the building was all glass and cold steel but Red imagined that was on purpose much like the interior with the wooden beams and exposed brick work, it was the in thing presumably.

 

As the elevator doors pinged and Red stepped out he had to blink a few times to get used to the lighting in the penthouse loft, far from the industrial feel of the building itself the loft was filled with dark wooden floors and pure white walls with pieces of presumably expensive artwork hanging on them. Guests milled around the apartment itself in clusters, talking and laughing while holding flutes of sparkling champagne, this world was so far removed from anything Red had experienced in life he felt instantly out of place the moment he laid eyes on the collective guests.

 

Rose however wasn't hard to find, a cursory glance around found her surrounded by admirers of all kinds and even in this high class scenery she shone the brightest. Feeling emboldened Red made his way across the room and cleared his throat,

 

**“Rosemary”** she looked up and caught his eye with an expression he didn't recognise but none the less caused him to rethink his decision,

 

**“Red, I didn't know you'd been invited as well”** she replied with a smile,  **“or was it a case of my usual chaperone not being able to make it? Either way, I am glad to see you”**

 

Rose appraised the man in front of her, so far her impression of Red Harvest had been of a man who existed purely in gym clothes. Sweatpants and tank tops were apparently dir rigour, not that she minded of course since they didn't leave a lot to the imagination but just enough, so to see him in such a finely tailored suit caused her estimation of him to change,

 

**“Can I get you a drink?”** he asked casually, **“or do I need to wait in line?”**

 

**“Actually, I could use a drink”** she grinned,  **“if you'll all excuse me”**

 

Rose left her group of admirers and joined Red who immediately began looking for a bar to get them drinks which made Rose laugh a little, he certainly was eager,

 

**“What's so funny?”** he asked with a raised eyebrow, he liked her laugh. Though why in particular she was laughing at him, and she was without a doubt laughing at him, he didn’t know.

 

**“We aren’t staying, if we‘re going to get a drink we’ll get a proper drink. I’m sure you brought some form of transportation? We’ll need to head downtown”** Rose said with a smile leading him towards the elevator again. 

 

They rode down in silence while Rose held onto his arm, her nails he noticed had been painted the same shimmering silver as her dress and stood this close he could smell her perfume which had lingered in the kitchen earlier when she made her entrance and exit, it smelt like flowers. 

 

As they left the apartment building Rose shivered a little against the chil of the evening but protested when Red took off his jacket to give to her, claiming they would be on their way soon and she’d warm up in no time. Red doubted how she was going to do that on the back of his motorcycle whipping through traffic on a cold november evening but Rose shot him a look that demanded he not argue with her any further.

 

As the boy from earlier brought the bike around Red couldn’t help but chuckle as the boy’s jaw dropped at the sight of Rose standing beside him, it would seem to this young man that Red was possibly the luckiest man on the planet,

 

**“So, where are we going?”** Red asked helping Rose onto the back of the bike, her arms wrapped themselves around his waist and she pressed herself against his bike to give him the address. Red could only nod in recognition his mouth having gone suddenly very dry, so he sped off into the night all the while conscious of the redhead clinging to him and the very sheer fabric of her dress. 

 

* * *

  
The bar was tucked away between a group of high rises, presumably office buildings with the lack of light coming from them, Red would have never noticed the bar either if rose hadn’t given him explicit instructions,

 

**“I come here all the time, it’s a little taste of home”** she said climbing off the back of the bike, her hair was a little wilder than when they’d left the apartment party but somehow it suited her more than the flawless waves it had been set in. It made her look more human, more like a real woman than just a fantasy. Though Red suspected that was part of the idea behind her costume.

 

Dismounting the bike himself Red looked up at the glowing green neon sign which promised the best irish bar in new york. Old fashioned posters were nailed to the outside advertising the best time to have a Guinness and other sorts of drinks, Rose strolled right into the bar without glancing back so Red followed. Inside was loud and crowded, there was a band playing and a group of young men and women crowded the small stage singing along enthusiastically, Rose was greeted warmly by patrons and staff alike,

  
**“Willy do you have my emergency bag still?”** she asked, the barman smiled and handed her a brown leather bag and leant across the bar to say something into the irish woman's ear before gesturing at Red,  **“he’s with me”** Rose told him before walking back over to where Red was stood,  **“get yourself whatever you want and just tell Willie you’re getting for me as well. The first round’s on him, he owes me”**

 

Red wanted to ask about the bar about the bag and about a lot more but Rose gave him a sincere smile and slipped off with her bag into the restroom so Red took his seat at the bar and indicated that he would like drinks. The barman seemingly anticipated this and had set two glasses of amber liquid down on the countertop along with two bottles of C&C Lemonade. Red would wait for Rose to come back before he attempted anything.

 

When she re-appeared Rose looked much more like the girl Red was getting used to seeing around the house, she had swapped her expensive gown for a pair of denim shorts and a t shirt though she kept her glamorous makeup and the waves in her hair,

 

**“This is much better don’t you think?”** she smiled again and Red nodded, he had hoped for something a little quieter but if this is what made her happy then Red would do anything Rose asked of him.

 

The band finished their set and the group of young people dispersed leaving just a few people dotted around the bar in booths or on stools having their own conversations. Rose slid down from the stool she’d been sitting at and gestured for Red to follow. They ended up sitting in a little booth opposite the bar but hidden away behind some wooden paneling and frosted glass, 

 

**“When did you find this place?”** he asked,  **“if I’m allowed to ask questions”**

 

**“I suppose you are, it was my first week in the city. I was looking for somewhere to have a drink having just signed on to my new job, the world’s oldest profession before you ask, and I needed to take the edge off. So I went wandering around and came across this place and I just kept coming back”** Rose explained tucking her legs up under her body and reaching for her drink. 

  
She had poured the lemonade into the whiskey and took small sips clearly intending to make the drink last, 

 

**“How long have you been in New York?”** he asked, it was nice here now that the band and crowd had cleared out and he could see why Rose came so often.

 

**“I moved when I was 21, after my first year of uni didn’t pan out the way I’d been expecting”**

 

Red wanted to know all about the girl who’d very literally crashed into his life suddenly and from nowhere. She lived in his house and she ate with them on occasion but he knew practically nothing about her except that she was outstandingly beautiful, though he was getting the distinct impression that the beauty was more of a shield than anything else.

 

They stayed in the bar until closing, Rose taking the brown leather bag with her as they exited the building. Red began looking for a taxi they could take home but found that Rose had already started walking,

 

**“Isn’t that the wrong direction?”** he asked motioning towards the lights of the city twinkling behind him, she laughed again this time a much more genuine sound,

 

**“If you’re going back to Sam’s, then this is the wrong way but if you wanted to come back with me …”** she trailed off and left the offer hanging in the air. 

 

Go back, with her, to her apartment. Could he really turn her down? Red didn’t want to rush things and their evening of conversation only opened up more questions that he wanted answered but if they went back to her apartment he suspected they wouldn’t really be talking all that much.

  
Still. Never look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

**“Lead the way”**


End file.
